


dream a little dream

by GrareRocin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Expanded Universe, What we do in the shadows
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Halloween Challenge, No Blood, No Gore, Nudity, One Shot, Silly, do all the mark hamill stans dream of dancing with him, genre mashups, not really scary, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrareRocin/pseuds/GrareRocin
Summary: Mash up of Star Wars and What We Do in the Shadows with Nakari Kellen, Mara Jade, and Jim Coach. Silliness ensues.  Sometimes Vampire movies show the damsel in distress having dreams about the vampire being all nice and romantic, so in the real world he can gain her trust, bite her, and turn her into his bride or meal.  What if Jim starts visiting Mara and Nakari in their dreams but in disguise as Luke Skywalker ?  I wrote this for a Halloween challenge but its not scary at all.
Relationships: rarepair - Relationship





	dream a little dream

Mara turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, parking in the spot next to Nakari's car. "Good you're here." Nakari said to Mara from the sidewalk where she had been waiting for her. "Luckily it wasn't hard to find." Mara replied, as she and Nakari entered the restaurant. They saw a large group gathered at the far end of the building, and headed towards them. One of the gathering recognized Mara and Nakari and came to greet them. "Hi! I'm the Principal. So glad you two could make it. Did you have trouble finding the place ?"  
" No not all. "  
"It wasn't hard for us to find considering we're new to the area."  
" Well, c'mon, lets introduce you to everyone. " The principal said, as they walked to the gathering. " Boosters, I want you to meet the new coaches of our volleyball team, Mara Jade, and Nakari Kellen. " The boosters erupted with cheers and applause, causing both coaches to blush. Nakari was glad no one could see it on her face. The principal continued, " when our previous head coach and her assistant left us to pursue coaching back east, we didn't think we would be so fortunate to find such a highly recommended pair to replace her. We just want to welcome you to our school, and we know you will make a fine edition to our volleyball family."

"Thanks"  
" Thank you".  
"Would you two like to say a few words? "  
"I would just like to say Mara and myself are thrilled to be apart of this team, this school, and we look forward to the new season. "  
"Exactly Nakari, so here's to another winning season and championship. Go Bucks!" As the applause died down, the Principal spoke, " Nakari, Mara, let me introduce to you our other assistant coach, and our biggest booster, Jim Coach. "  
The new coaches were intrigued when an older man stood up from the table and happily shook each coaches' hand. He had a long towhead blonde ponytail, and a lovely smile on his handsome face. " I just know it's gonna be great working with you two young ladies." The two coaches just smiled and nodded. There was something about this man, they couldn't quite place what it was though.

**************************

Mara knew she was dreaming, but she was having such a pleasant time with this handsome, mysterious man. they walked along a garden path, with english roses and primroses on each side. He was so polite and nice, his beautiful blue eyes conveyed such a fondness, she blushed whenever he looked at her. He made her laugh and grin ear to ear with his clever anecdotes. He was dressed in a very flattering all black outfit. He listened attentively to Mara as she told him all about herself. They walked to a table under a rose covered trellis. The table was set with tea, pastries and chocolates. He pulled her chair out for her to have a seat before sitting across from her. Mara tried to get him to tell her about himself but he just keep steering the conversation back to her. He has such a charming smile, she couldn't help but smile in return as she wondered to herself, who is this man?  
Just then she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Mara hated to admit it, but she was disappointed the dream had to end.

After a few more weeks of practice, the team played their first game and won. Mara and Nakari stayed after the game till everyone went home. "Congratulations on your first win ladies. I'm sure it will be the first of many." Jim said to both coaches as he placed a bag of game balls into the equipment closet. "Thanks but the team deserves all the credit." Nakari responded. "Agreed, they put in the work and it paid off." Mara replied. "I've got a feeling that we are on our way to another championship season." Jim stated, adding, " if there's nothing else, I'll be heading out now. Gonna go grab a bite. You ladies care to join me?  
"No thanks, I've got plans." replied Mara.  
" Nah I'm probably just gonna go to bed early. I'm beat." Nakari answered. Everyone said their goodbyes as they headed out the gym door into the parking lot. "Speaking of going to bed early, Nakari, you would not believe the strange dream I had last night."  
"What about?" Nakari asked. Jim could overhear part of the the conversation as he was walking away. Mara talking about her dream put a smile on his face.  
" I dreamed I was walking along a garden path with this handsome man dressed all in black. He had blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes with such a charming, affable personality. we had tea in the garden while sitting under a rose covered trellis. "  
"Sweet. He sounds like the man of your dreams." Nakari stated with a chuckle. Their key fobs chirped as they headed towards their cars. They were oblivious to the bat flying overhead, circling as if it were interested in their conversation.  
"Yeah," Mara agreed, " cause I highly doubt a guy like that exists in real life. "  
"See ya tomorrow Nakari. " Mara said, opening her car door.  
"Bye Mara". Nakari replied, as she got inside her car.

************************************

Nakari knew she was having a dream, but she was having such a delightful time dancing with the handsome blonde mystery man clad all in black. it was so idyllic dancing in a barn, at night, under lights strung across the barn from beam to beam, as the moon shone above through the open barn door. They swayed nice and slow in time with the music playing on radio, making her feel giddy, her dress splaying out around her as he twirled her out and back into his arms. she laid her head on his shoulder and he whispered sweetly in her ear making her grin. He dipped her so low that just when she thought she might hit her head on the floor, he lifted her back up, holding her gaze with his beautiful blue eyes. She felt mesmerized as he smiled at her. It was all so romantic, she felt like she could stay like this forever, with him.

Unfortunately the sound of the alarm woke her from her reverie. With a groan, she hit the snooze button and buried her head under her pillow. 

Mara opened her apartment door to let Nakari in. Sometimes they got together to watch videos of opposing teams to get a feel of what best strategies they could use in the game. A short time later, Mara opened the door for Jim. " Hello Mara, May I come in? " Jim asked. "Why sure, come on in" she answered. " I brought beer, wings and chocolate muffins in case anyone wants a snack. " Jim said holding up the beer, muffins and wings for all to see.  
"Alright!"

" Awesome! "

finally devising a plan of action, they finished looking at the videos and, after a beer or two, Nakari starting feeling like sharing. "Mara, remember the other day when you told me about the man of your dreams?"  
" Yes? "  
"Well I think he visited me in my dream."  
" Whaa?? How is that even possible? "  
" oooh do tell. " Jim said with a smirk, his eyes twinkling with delight.  
" No really, he was just how you described him." Nakari explained. " he was handsome, blonde, & charming with beautiful blue eyes. We slow danced nice and close while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. "  
"Whooo " Mara teased, in a sing- songy voice, as they all chuckled. "Don't tell me we both have the same taste in guys?" Mara asked.  
" who would've thought. " Nakari responded.

"Wish he would have danced with me in my dream." Mara said sarcastically.  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm still hungry. I could go for a bite." Jim said, " anyone else hungry? "  
"Nah it's too late for me. if I eat this late I get indigestion." Nakari said.  
"Same, I don't want heartburn when I go to bed tonight" Mara stated.  
"Alrighty then, I will head out. Goodnight ladies." Jim said and took his leave. Mara looked over at Nakari who was sitting on the couch.  
"Nakari, Why don't you stay here tonight? you can sleep on the couch. That way you don't have to drive. I'll go get an extra blanket and pillow out of the closet."  
" Thanks, I think I will take you up on that offer, considering...." She said as she held up an empty beer bottle. Nakari kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. Mara returned with a blanket and pillow. Nakari laid her head on the pillow while Mara covered her up.  
"Pleasant dreams ."  
"you too". 

********************

She knew she was dreaming but she didn't care. The mysterious man of her dreams asked if she would like to do this for him and she agreed. She had never done anything like this before yet somehow she wasn't afraid or embarrassed. As she lay on the couch, wearing nothing but a smile, the man of her dreams sketched her portrait in pastel. As he was drawing her, it was as if his fingers we're touching her body with every stroke of the chalk. It was exhilarating and she couldn't help but to smile at him when he peeked out from behind the canvas, his blue eyes twinkling as a smirk formed across his face. Such a familiar smirk.... and those eyes, where had seen she seen them before?

Mara sat up and jumped out of the bed. She made a beeline to the living room where she saw Nakari sitting up looking at her from over the top of the couch. They both exclaimed in unison,  
" I dreamed of him again!

He drew a sketch of me!

I think it's Jim Coach! "  
They just stared at each other with such a shocked expression on their faces until Nakari finally asked, " So you think he slipped us something in the beer or wings? Maybe the muffins? "  
" I don't think so. Maybe he hypnotized us. But I do know, we are gonna get to the bottom of this." Mara said.

Before the start of the next game, Mara asked Jim to come to the athletics office early, that way she and Nakari could confront him and find out the truth.  
He opened the office door and asked, " Hello ladies, may I come in? "  
"Yes come in Jim. the reason why we asked you to come to meet with us prior to the game is we have some questions to ask you. "  
"Okay" he said, concerned.  
"Did you slip something into our food the other night?" Nakari questioned.  
" What?! "  
"To cause us to have those strange dreams, about you. Did you hypnotize us?" Mara interrogated.  
" Oh. No, no of course not. Didn't the Principal tell you? I'm a vampire."  
"Wait a minute. Hold up." Nakari exclaimed . " You mean to tell us that everyone knows you're a vampire and they're okay with it? "  
"Pretty much".  
" so that's why you always ask before entering a room? "  
"Yes" he said.  
" So what happens now? You bite us and turn us into your eternal vampire brides? " Mara asked. "Nah, we don't do that anymore. That's so last century. Women's lib and all. "  
"All those times you said you were going out to grab a bite, did you actually grab someone to bite?" Nakari queried.  
" Yeah, are you just gonna feed on us and then leave us for dead?"  
" No, one of the members of the boosters club works at the local blood bank and hooks me up. "  
"So why creep on us in our dreams and invade our privacy?"  
" it was wrong of me not to tell you. I know and I'm sorry. It's just that, well at my age, it's hard to get up the courage to talk to the ladies. They arent interested in talking to an old man."  
"Is that why you look younger in the dreams?"

"well the look worked for me back then, so why not use it now?" Jim explained.

"Look, the only way we are gonna be able to work together is if you promise not to invade our dreams anymore. " Mara said.

"exactly, otherwise we quit." Nakari said.

"oh no ladies don't do that. Where would this school be without you? this team needs you. I promise, no more visiting your dreams without your consent." Jim pledged. "what do ya say, deal?" he asked.

"deal" the coaches replied, each taking a turn to shake hands on it. "so tell me? what really happened to the coaches we replaced?" Mara asked. "I've been wondering that myself" Nakari stated. "Did she get another job offer? Did she really leave or did she disappear because of you?"

"Not at all," Jim answered "she got recruited to coach at some college back east. I promise it had nothing to do with me."

"Now that's settled, lets get ready for tonight's game. The players should be arriving soon." said as they left the office and headed to the gymnasium. 

************************************************************************

Mara knew she was dreaming again but she was having such a nice time with the man of her dreams, a.k.a Jim Coach. She was too embarrassed to admit to Nakari that she enjoyed the time spent with Jim. She had secretly called him and told him she would like to continue their little dream time rendezvous. Besides he still owed her a dance too. Maybe she would tell Nakari eventually but none of that matter now. she was too busy enjoying herself, dancing with him. Swaying nice and slow to the music, as he twirled her out and her pulled her back to him. She just smiled at him and giggled, his blue eyes shining in the light. they danced and swayed some more, this time he dipped her, and leaned down, baring his fangs, proceeding to bite her neck. she let out a shocked gasp, but it was just a nibble, he didn't draw blood. they laughed as they danced the night away.

********************************************************************************

A few hours later, Nakari realized she was dreaming but she was having such a nice time with the man of her dreams, a.k.a Jim Coach. She had called him unbeknownst to Mara to tell him he could continue to visit her in her dreams. Perhaps she would tell Mara eventually, but for now, she was content to keep this a secret. she saw him across the room, sitting in a chair, and ran up behind him throwing her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. as she started to let go, he grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her unto his lap. As Nakari lay across his lap, he bent down, baring his fangs as if to bite her neck . but it was just a nibble, he didn't draw blood. Nakari and Jim just laughed and giggled into the night.

The End


End file.
